Pastel Cookie TV/April Fools stuff
2010 (Dolphies theme) ]] The black and white ident (from 2009) is there, but mirrored. Then Space Adventure: The Series was going to air (episode Arctic!!!), but The Dolphin Dance appeared (1min version). After that, Rainbow comic sans text saying "DOLPHINS ARE GOOD" on the stripe background appeared. 2011 (Revamped version of 2010) Same black and white ident, mirrored, but nothing was going to air. The Dolphin Dance is mirrored. Same text. 2012 April Fools The text "2012" appears, then Amie appears. A dialog starts: Amie: What is going on in 2012??? Off-screen person: APRIL FOOLS!!!! Amie: Ok. Then the dialog ends, and windows logos from 2000-2012 appear, but its in a home, and Windows 8 is not there. Music starts playing while the logos go crazy for 5 seconds (not stretching). After 5 seconds, the logos go back to normal, and then Windows 8 comes. October 2012 Stickies (episodes Ello!/Magic) starts to air, but this happened: # The screen bug is the Windows 8 Logo. # The intro was the animation from Windows 8. # The characters are the logos from the April fools skit. Sticky was Windows 8, Skito was Windows 7, Stik was Windows Vista, Ben was Windows XP (because he loves that os), Dolphy had a Windows ME and 2000 shirt. 2013 Same thing from 2010, but this happened: # No ident # Dolphin dance is reversed and for 5sec # The text is replaced by a scene from the episode (What's under the water?) # After the scene, Space Adventure: The Series (episode Arctic!!!) aired, nothing happened. fter the show, instead of the PCTV logo, there was a scene of Arctic running on the moon (from episode The Moon). After that, a commercial break started. After a Play-Doh ad, Arctic was seen editing the movie, then shows it. After the scene, a background (used for 2010's Dolphin Dance) with the text "me gud" appeared. 2014 The text "2012" appears, then Amie appears. A dialog starts: Amie: Why does it say 2012, not 2014? Off-screen person: Ummm.. -comes on screen- On-screen person: Because i used that image??? Amie: lets try again -TAKE 2- The text "2014" appears,then Amie,Pastel and Sticky appear. A dialog starts: Amie: What should we do for April Fools 2014??? Pastel: PCTV REWIND 2014!!!!!!! Sticky: its not even rewind time pastel. Pastel: oh. so lets air an episode of Peppa P!g. Then crazy stuff happen. Then the dialog ends, and Peppa P!g airs (episode "Peppa Stuffs Her Face With Domino's Pizza"). These things happen: # The screen bug is a Peppa Pig cloud with the "Peppa P!g" text, randomly changing back to the PCTV logo after the episode; # The scenes where Peppa talks bad are cut; # The scenes where Peppa stuffs her face with Domino's Pizza are replaced by ads from Domino's Pizza; # The Peppa P!g cloud from the outro is replaced by a picture of Domino's Pizza. Then everything goes back to normal... 2015 Boris and Rufus (episode Bit Stop) airs, but after the intro, a picture of a dog appears for 2 sec, muting the sound. After 7 minutes, it cuts to a black screen for 7 seconds. After that, Robloxians (2015/episode Building, building, and more building) airs. Later after Robloxians, a video where Bacon and Chestnut dance crazy appear for 5 seconds, then the music stays for 5 more seconds, while it says "NOT April Fools, though". After that, commercial break started, then everything was back to normal. It is also inspired by Minecraft Channel, on October 5. 2016 Inspired by AT/MC (Animal Toonz/Minecraft Channel) from 2006. Pastel and Sticky: The Reboot '''airs, but after a shortie (Robloxians In A Nutshell), a voice says "The sky will fall in 2 minutes", and a 2 minute countdown appears during commercial break. After it reached 0, the screen shakes and fades to white, then Chicken Little aired (its a movie but it airs sometimes). After Chicken Little, everything goes back to normal. 2017 Roblox Logo Change Day Robloxians (episode New Logo) airs but the things happen: * The screen bug during the episode is replaced by the old and new Roblox logo; * The title card music is reversed only in Canada, in other countries its normal. APRIL FOOLS DAY 2017 The text "2014" appears on-screen, but after 2 seconds, it cuts to the PCTV studios. A dialog starts: Amie: 2014? Its been 3 years after the 2014 thing! Sticky: Might be a rat on my keyboard. Amie: Sticky! You have line arms and you cant type! Pastel: PASTEL REWIND? << (yt rewind logo) Both Sticky and Amie: No! In 2014, you asked the same thing! Pastel: AJ REWIND? Both again: Same thing again? Pastel, whats wrong with you talking about that Rewind thing? Pastel: Nothing. We can air an episode of Garfield and Friends? or maybe Robloxia- Sticky: whats robloxia? Pastel in a kinda loud voice: ''R O B L O X I A N S''''' Sticky: idk who those are. Pastel: robloxians. Category:April fools Category:Pastel Cookie TV